Yamanaka Ino's Party
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku. NejiTen. ShikaIno. NaruHina./ "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he actually wants to kiss you, even though he's drunk?"


**Update: EDITED VERSION. Some things have changed, but not really. I mostly just corrected the grammar. So this is still a pretty simple style for writing. I think it's good enough the way it is though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Come on teme ! Hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Naruto shouted, running towards a certain Yamanaka's house.

The said boy was wearing baggy blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black belt. He was also wearing a pair of white DC shoes and an orange west 49 cap that he was wearing backwards.

Sasuke groaned. "How the hell did I end up coming again?" he sighed, fixing his black DC cap for about the umpteenth time. Sasuke was also wearing a pair of baggy dark blue jeans which faded at his knees, a black DC shirt, a red belt and a pair of black and blue skater shoes.

Kiba was about to reply but Sasuke glared at him and efficiently cut him off. "Never mind, don't tell me."

Kiba pouted. For once he could have embarrassed **the **mighty Uchiha!

(Kiba was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, a white striped blue boiler, a black DC hat, a black belt with skulls on it and a pair of brown and white airwalks.)

Shikamaru sighed and followed the others, his hands placed behind his head. "Troublesome..."

(Shikamaru was wearing some baggy dark blue jeans with a black ACDC t-shirt, a black belt with clouds on it and a pair of brown and green sneakers.)

"What is? The fact we're going to Ino's party?" Chouji asked, while eating a handful of his bag of chips. The boy was simply wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt, a white belt, a pair of black ecko shoes and a white DC cap.

(There was also Neji behind them all who were wearing baggy black jeans, a white t-shirt, a white belt with writing all over it, a pair of black and white DC shoes and a black and white DC cap who was placed forward.)

"Exactly my point." He sighed again. "What a drag... now I have to deal with Ino when I didn't even have to deal with her in the first place!" he grumbled, sighing exasperatedly.

"Well it is an excuse to see her, isn't it Nara?" Sasuke teased, the corner of his mouth lifting into a small smirk.

Shikamaru flinched before his face flushed red from anger and embarrassment.

"Feh." He scowled. "At least I don't talk in my sleep about a certain cherry blossom girl, begging her to bear my children," he finished with a smirk.

Sasuke stared blandly at the Nara boy, making him seem unaffected while really, his mind was in inner turmoil. But soon his sharingan activated, revealing that he was very unhappy. Naruto was the first one to see his sharingan activate and so he immediately went to hold back Sasuke before any violent fight would start.

"**Why you little**-" Sasuke was cut off as a hand pressed itself against his mouth. He struggled furiously against his best friend, making them both fall to the ground. Naruto fell on top of Sasuke, with his hand placed on his chest because of the impact, his legs on either side of Sasuke's, and his head only millimeters away from his rival's. Sasuke merely attempted to catch something which ended up being Naruto's neck, and so he ended up pulling him down, which made their lips collide.

Kiba fell on the ground at the sight, laughing his ass off, and Chouji stared for a while, nearly choking on his chips. Shikamaru was staring at the two rivals with a confused expression, which quickly switched to an amused one, and meanwhile Neji was twitching endlessly as he was looking at them both. _Disturbing_, he thought.

"Shikamaru ! Chouji! " a female voice called out.

Both males turned to look at the newcomer, only to find their team mate waving at them.

Ino was wearing a light blue jeans mini skirt, a pink belt, and a purple t-shirt which was not exactly a v-neck but showed a lot of skin and exposed her shoulders immensely. Her t-shirt also stopped right above her belly button, showing off a bit of her stomach. She had her hair down and straight, with a cute little white cloud hair clip, which was a gift from Shikamaru from her birthday, since he was too lazy to get her anything fancy. She was also wearing a pair of high black high boots to match the rest of the outfit.

She remarked the odd position Naruto and Sasuke were in and then realized their lips were smashed on each other. Shock-stricken, she could only stare, stare... and stare.

Until...

"**OMIGOSH ! SAKURA! HINATA! TENTEN! COME AND SEE THIS!"** Ino gasped out in one breath before erupting in hysterical laughter.

The three girls quickly entered the scene as Ino called them out, and upon seeing the state of their friends, they were baffled.

Hinata was wearing a dark blue jean mini skirt with a pair of black shorts under, a white strapless tank top that exposed her stomach and a jean jacket. Her headband was tied to her skirt tightly and she had her hair up in a messy bun. She was also wearing a pair of black and white DC shoes.

Ten-Ten was wearing a black skirt which stopped about a little longer then mid-thigh, and a red sleeveless and strapless shirt with a dragon design on her left side. She was wearing a pair of black Sheckler shoes and her hair wasn't in her usual panda buns. They were now loose, cascading down beautifully and reached up at the middle of her back.

Sakura was wearing a light blue jean mini skirt, a black belt, a black and pink shirt that stopped right above her stomach and exposed her shoulders, but not much cleavage, and some black fingerless gloves. She had her hair up in a very messy bun with some bangs falling down in her face. She was also wearing black converse with pink hearts on it.

The three girls stood before the blonde girl who had erupted in another fits of giggles and hysterical laughter as she saw her friends look at Sasuke and Naruto.

The two rivals separated after what seemed like hours, which was only about three seconds, really, of unbelievably repulsing lip locking. They choked and coughed and Sasuke ran in the bushes to no doubt throw up.

_(IT WAS THE SECOND TIME THIS HAPPENED! WHY NARUTO?! WHY HIS RIVAL!?)_

Hinata fainted. And if it wasn't for her black shorts under her skirt... well, you get the point.

Ten-Ten, on the other hand, was simply staring with wide eyes before following Ino in her hysterical laughter.

Meanwhile, Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers and she did something unexpected: she fainted. Right on the spot.

Luckily for her, someone was there to catch her. And that someone just happened to be a boy with light green eyes, shaggy brown hair and a beautiful smile. Should I mention it? Yeah, he was _hot_.

When Sasuke came back, Naruto was no longer wiping his mouth but had rather run over to a certain Hyuuga heiress, seeing as she was passed out on the hard floor. His frantic and panicking actions were rather amusing to watch, that he could definitely admit. He also saw a certain prodigy with lavender pupil-less eyes staring at the weapon mistress who was clinging to her stomach, trying to breathe, giving the Hyuuga prodigy a very nice view of her cleavage. He almost had the urge to smirk at that, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he made himself a note to remember this moment. Because of course, this situation could come in handy to blackmail the Hyuuga. He then noticed a certain Nara was staring in amazement at a blond girl, although he could clearly see his efforts to make himself look uninterested.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly but it soon changed itself in a grim line as he saw the (_gorgeous_) boy holding his cherry blossom.

Yep.

**His. Cherry. Blossom.**

He growled menacingly and gave the boy his famous death glare, which, to his disappointment, went unnoticed as he carried Sakura in Ino's house. However, Kiba slapped Sasuke on the back hard enough to hurt, which brought him back to reality and out of his angry glaring state.

"Come on, Sasuke!" Kiba laughed.

"Hn."

He slowly stepped into Ino's house, head turning to look at his surrounding as he searched around for a certain girl with emerald eyes whom was nowhere to be seen. He took his surroundings: colorful lights dancing everywhere and a disco ball placed in the middle of her rather large living room, lighting up the whole dance floor. The music was blasting from the stereos, the food court was right beside the dance floor and... Alcohol?

Yes.

He saw people drinking alcohol.

_Hm, should've known_, he thought to himself, raising a brow.

He then focused himself on finding that pink haired kunoichi.

...Why was he trying to find her again?

Sasuke's fists clenched as the image of the boy holding Sakura tightly in his arms crossed him mind.

Oh right. That boy. She couldn't be hanging around with a boy like that, she had to be his and his _only_.

His thoughts were interrupted as a blur of pink passed before him.

He swiftly turned his head only to come in contact with another forehead.

"Ow!" a female voice whined cutely.

He smirked. Sasuke could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hn," he grunted at the pink haired kunoichi.

She pouted like a child and crossed her arms. _Damn she's so cute when she does that,_ he found himself thinking.

He then mentally kicked himself for thinking of her that way.

"Sasuke-kun, watch where you're going, ne?" she giggled, and he almost wanted to smile at just that.

"Aa."

She sighed. _There's no way I can ever make a real conversation with him._

"Sakura! Come on, let's go dance!" Ino said, soon laughing as she took her friend's hand.

_Sakura can dance?_ He quirked a brow at the thought.

She smiled at him and let herself being taken to the dance floor, joining Ten-Ten and Hinata who were already dancing. His heart skipped a beat as her smile warmed something deep inside him, making it flutter.

He watched her figure being led to the dance floor, his eyes locked on her body as she started dancing. She swung her hips to the beat and moved her body with such talent he couldn't take his gaze off her. He watched her throw her arms in the air and back to her body, her hair flying everywhere as she did her twist and turns. Her hips captivated him the most, it was almost hypnotizing. They moved from side to side to the beat, sometimes they moved roughly, but as the music softened up, so did her movements.

She let herself be carried away by the music and closed her eyes, smiling. His onyx pools were on her, and no one else. Something about her just seemed so... _attractive_.

He stared as her hair flew up in the air and all around her as she arched her back and swung her hips slowly to the beat, eyes closed and a wide smile spread across her face.

Hours seemed to pass and he was just standing there staring at her movements. Staring at her incredibly beauty.

How come had he not realized she was so beautiful before?

His cold, uncaring features switched to peaceful and calm ones. He could not stop staring at her. It was as if she was the only person he could see in the room.

Then the green eyed boy came up to her and wrapped his arms around her slim figure. He gently caressed her arms and smiled as she wrapped her own arms around his. They started dancing against one another and Sasuke could only simply stare at the scene before him. He felt the jealousy rise up as the each second passed by.

He snorted and stomped angrily towards the drinking stand, taking a random shot at the table. He drank it hastily and harshly put the shot glass on the table, almost breaking it. His angry expression worsened as he recalled what had just happened.

_Damnit..._ he cursed mentally, while taking another shot.

* * *

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"Wanna dance?" Ten-Ten asked as she smiled and stuck her hand out to him.

He frowned. "Do I look like I want to dance?"

Now it was her time to frown. And since Neji very much disliked it when she frowned, he turned his head away from her and grunted. TenTen then plopped down next to him and laid her head down on his shoulder, pouting cutely.

The Hyuuga closed his eyes, his head still turned away from hers.

"Neji," she called in a sing song voice.

He hesitantly opened one eye and saw the cutest pout he had ever seen in his life.

Neji twitched.

"Ten-Ten," he said menacingly through gritted teeth. "I don't dance."

She laughed. "Come on I'll teach you!"

She took his hand without even giving him the chance to retort.

Good girl, TenTen.

* * *

Blink. Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

Blush.

Stare.

Blush. Blush.

"Oh you're awake!" the blonde boy said before he wrapped his strong arms around her petite form to embrace her tightly.

**Blush. Blush. Blush. Blush. Blush.**

Faint.

"...Hinata?"

* * *

"Shikamaru" a female voice purred.

"..."

"...Shikamaru?" she questioned as he didn't answer.

"..."

Ino then realized something.

"Shikamaru!" she called out angrily to the sleeping boy.

"..."

"**Shikamaru Nara**!" she said through gritted teeth while she took him by the shoulders and shook him violently.

Shikamaru blinked his eyes open only to see the blurry form of a blonde girl.

"Ah-! Ino! What the-"

He was cut off as he was suddenly embraced by the blonde girl. The sleep in his eyes disappeared within seconds as he looked down at her, shocked by her sudden move.

"Ino-" he started as he tried to push away the troublesome girl.

But he was once again interrupted when she snuggled in his chest and smiled.

Shikamaru almost melted right there.

Putting on his best annoyed face he growled, and she looked up at him while smiling sweetly.

"I'm glad you came, Shika-kun."

He felt his cheeks burn up as he stared at these blue eyes full of sincerity, his mouth hanging slightly open from the shock.

After a while, he sighed and smirked.

"Troublesome woman."

Ino didn't mind. For once.

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

A boy with light green eyes was sent flying across the room by an angry looking pink haired girl, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

"Don't you _ever _try to touch me again, you pervert!" she growled at him.

The guests surrounded them quickly, gasping and whispered to each other while they looked at the Sakura in confusion.

The boy rubbed his red cheek. "What if I do?" He grinned cheekily, looking at her with a daring gaze.

Sakura made a loud huffing sound and pointed a threatening finger at him. "Well, if you do, I'm gonna punch you _for real_ next time."

His eyes widened slightly in horror and shock. "You mean to tell me that this wasn't a real punch?!" he practically shouted in disbelief.

She straightened herself up and put her gloves back on, fixing him with an indignant stare. "Not even close to be," she muttered, huffing a small laugh.

The crowd then turned their attention towards another place where a loud hysterical laughter was heard, which earned Sakura's attention as well. They gathered around a certain person near the alcohol table and stared in shock. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she saw the crowd gather around someone else and then became curious herself. Wanting to know what was going on, she walked over and pushed a few people out of her way to get a closer look.

As she saw the person who was the cause for all the ruckus, her eyes widen enormously and she gasped in shock.

"...Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

"Come on Neji ! Let's try that again!" Ten-Ten laughed.

He scowled.

Here he was, on the dancefloor with Ten-Ten who was trying to teach him how to dance.

...How did he get into this situation again?

Oh yes. The irresistible puppy-eyes-and-pout-that-Neji-cannot-resist jutsu that Ten-Ten seemed to possess.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Oh come on Neji! You're not even trying!"

He stopped and stared at her, his scowl worsening. "Do I look like I want to learn how to dance?"

She giggled cutely and grinned. "Yes"

He stared at her with an bland expression, and TenTen batted her eyelashes prettily in response, while begging him with her lovely eyes.

He sighed.

"What next?" he asked, annoyed.

She screeched excitedly from the fact that she had, for the second time today, convinced the Hyuuga prodigy to actually learn how to dance!

* * *

Blink. Blink.

Blush.

Stare.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted happily as the girl finally awoke, once again.

Stare.

Blink.

Blush. Blush. Blush. Blush.

Blink.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded at her mute attitude.

Blush.

Stare.

He bent down, his face only inches away from her. "Oi, Hinata?"

Faint.

"...**Hinata**!"

* * *

"It's so beautiful!" Ino whispered as she gazed at the stars.

Shikamaru smiled inwardly but he kept his lazy expression on as he, too, stared at the night sky with his arms supporting his head.

She rolled over to her side to stare at him. "Shika-kun?"

His heart skipped a beat, as he was not quite used to the new nickname she was giving him, but continued to stare at the twinkling stars. Without looking at her, he replied, "hm?"

"Do you..." She paused for a while, hesitating. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

There was a long pause.

But after a while, Shikamaru rolled to his side and locked his lazy gaze with her scared and pleading one.

He sighed.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he rolled over on his back again.

Ino narrowed her eyes, feeling disappointed and slightly hurt.

_Of course Shikamaru wouldn't answer such a question...It's too much of a drag for him, why di-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Shikamaru spoke up. "No"

She felt a sharp pain run through her heart, and felt the tears sting her eyes. Subsequently, she rolled over to the other side, her back facing him and tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"No, Ino. I don't think you're pretty," he said again, quietly, as he rolled over on his side to look at her shaking form.

And she thought it ended there but...

"I think you're beautiful."

She gasped.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she smelled Sasuke's alcoholic breath and she adjusted his hand around her shoulder while helped him up. Sasuke let out a low growl and tried to shrug himself away from the person, which made Sakura roll her eyes. _Still stubborn and willing to refusing anyone's help, of course,_ she thought sarcastically. For Kami's sake, the Uchiha boy could barely stand on his feet! She looked over at the alcohol table to see fifteen empty shots. and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Sasuke, you're such and idiot! Why did you drink so much?" she scolded unhappily.

His answer made no sense whatsoever. Something about squirrels dancing and drinking while popping other people's balloons. She realized that Sasuke wasn't drunk, just then. No, he was freaking _hammered _out of his mind. Rolling her eyes, she walked all over the house trying to find Ino, while practically dragging a hammered Sasuke who was leaning his whole weight on her.

_And this is one of the moments I'm truly ecstatic about having super strength. Thank you for teaching me, Tsunade-shishou!_ Sakura thought, smiling lightly.

After a while of looking all over the place, she gave up and slouched down on a couch with Sasuke falling beside her. She looked at him whose eyes were half open, with a slight smirk placed on his face and his gaze locked with hers. She could smell the strong alcohol he drank and she shook her head while sighing. He started to lean over Sakura but she had not noticed. At least, not until he was practically hovering over her.

Almost screaming in surprise, she looked up at him."The hell are you doing?" she questioned him, frowning.

He leaned closer, his lips forming a drunken smile, and Sakura gasped while pushing him away.

"And **stay **Sasuke. You're drunk."

He chuckled. "So?" He smirked as he started to lean over again, but she pushed him away harshly.

"You're _drunk._ You don't know what you're doing!" she almost shouted, her tone holding panic.

"Oh Sakura, Sakura..." he whispered. "I know perfectly what I'm doing..."

Sakura's cheeks turned red and she gulped as he leaned in again. Part of her wanted to let him, but she shook her head wildly and pushed him away once more.

"This time,_stay_," she growled as she crossed her arms.

Kiba walked over to Sakura as he saw Sasuke leaning close to her for about the fifteenth time.

"Down boy, down!" He raised a brow as she pushed him away, a vein popping out of her head. "**I said down**!"

"What's the matter?" he questioned as he sipped his drink.

"This drunken jackass keeps on trying to kiss me," Sakura muttered angrily, pushing away Sasuke again.

Kiba laughed. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he actually wants to kiss you, even though he's drunk?"

She hit Sasuke on the head to knock him out, and then snapped her her head in Kiba's direction.

"What?"

Kiba took a seat next to her and shook his head while smiling.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

He sipped his drink again and stood up, but as he tried to walk away, Sakura caught his hand to stop him.

"Kiba, what do you mean?"

He laughed. "Sasuke likes you."

He then left, leaving the pink haired girl shocked out of her damn mind with her mouth slightly parted in disbelief, and her emerald eyes opened wide with shock.

_...He...likes me?_

* * *

A soft smile found its way to Neji's face as he and Ten-Ten danced together as one. He tightened his grip on her waist and let himself be carried away by the music, just as Ten-Ten told him to, not much earlier.

How did they end up dancing in that position again?

"_Ten-Ten, what are they doing?" Neji asked as he looked at a couple who were grinding._

_Ten-Ten looked at the direction he was gazing then let out a short but soft laugh._

"_They're grinding," she said, smiling at him._

_There was a pregnant pause._

"_Would you... like to try?"_

_After a little while of hesitation, Neji nodded._

Oh.

Right._  
_

He buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, making sure to remember it. Ten-Ten felt a shiver of pleasure up her spine as his breath tickled her skin and without hesitation or without knowing what she was doing, she quickly turned around and pressed her lips against his. Taken aback and surprised by the sudden action, Neji's eyes practically jumped out of his sockets. The feeling of lips on his own was weird, but yet completely enticing.

The kiss ended as soon as it started though, since Ten-Ten pulled back in shock, wondering why she had done that.

"Neji I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" But she was cut off as he crashed his lips on hers, engaging another kiss.

Quickly recovering from the shock, she kissed him back, and her arms found their way to his neck while her hands played with his hair. His hands cupped her face, some of his fingers intertwined with her brown hair, and he sighed contently in the kiss.

They pulled back when they both needed air, panting heavily, and stared at each other intensely, eyes boring into each other. He stroked her hair gently and leaned his mouth next to her ear, his lips lightly touching them.

"You're beautiful with you're hair down, Ten-Ten."

And then they were locked in another passionate kiss.

* * *

Hinata blinked her eyes open, only to see cerulean blue eyes boring into hers.

"What is it with you? Are you sick? You're fainting all the time!" he exclaimed, his tone deeply worried.

"Gomen... N-Naruto-kun" she apologized as he helped her sit up.

He cupped her cheek and stared directly in her eyes, making her blush intensely.

"Tell me, are you sick? You're worrying me, Hinata," he said seriously.

She shook her head and looked down. "I-I'm not, Naruto-kun. D-Don't worry a-about me."

His fingers played with her purple locks. "Then why are you always fainting?" he whispered softly.

Hinata tried to resist to the temptation of kissing him. His face was so close to hers and his hand was even cupping her face! How could she not? He was way too close for his own good!_ Oh screw it! _she thought unbashefully. Hinata leaned over and pressed her lips against his, but she pulled back hastily as she realized what she had just done.

Naruto pulled his head back in shock as well.

"What was that for?"

She blushed madly. "F-Forget about i-it. It w-was nothing... I really d-didn't mean to..."

Naruto stared dumbfounded until he finally realized the feelings the girl had been hiding all these years.

He smiled softly and cupped her cheek again. "It's okay Hinata. I like you too."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his.

_How come was I that oblivious? _Naruto thought.

* * *

The couple was on the grass, kissing heatedly and passionately. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, Shikamaru's arms were on either side of her head, supporting himself. They lips were locked in a heated, passionate, loving and rough kiss.

How the hell did that happen?

"_I think you're beautiful."_

_She gasped._

_She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her tiny waist and felt him nuzzle her neck. Her tears streamed down faster and she let out a choked sob. She rolled over in his arms to look at him and pure concern was shown in his eyes as he saw her tears. His face was suddenly alarmed._

"_Ino, please don't cry," he said hurriedly as he wiped her tears and hugged her._

_She laughed and snuggled in his chest. "Shikamaru, you're the genius here. Do you honestly think I'm crying of sadness?"_

_They didn't know what happened, all that they knew was that the next second, their lips were locked in a fiery, heated kiss._

They pulled back and Shikamaru rolled down to her side and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms and smiled softly.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms a little while later.

* * *

She looked over at the unconscious Sasuke on the bed and bit her lip. What if what Kiba said was true? What if he actually did like her? She sat beside him and took off his cap, leaving Sasuke's hair slightly messy. She chuckled and stroked his hair lightly until she heard him groan quietly.

She pulled her hand back as fast as she could as he started to blink his eyes open. Sasuke then groaned again and placed a hand on his aching head.

"My head..." he muttered.

He hastily looked up as he saw a cup of water being handed to him.

"Sakura," he acknowledged.

She smiled. "Hey."

He took the cup of water that was handed to him and drank it slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. Then she looked down, seemingly deep in thoughts, but as he was about to swallow...

"Do you actually like me?" she whispered in a low voice.

Well apparently it wasn't low enough for him not to hear it. He nearly choked to death on his water.

"What?" he rasped through coughs.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Do you like me?" she asked again, a bit louder.

He sneered. "Do I honestly have to tell you that?"

She looked down again sadly. "I knew you couldn't."

A ghost of a smile passed his lips and he pushed her down on the bed, hovering above her.

She gasped. "Sasu-"

She was interrupted as shut her up with his hand and leaned his mouth down on her shoulder planting a light kiss there. He heard her breathing become heavier as he did so, which made him smirk while he planted another light kiss down in the crook of her neck. He inhaled her sent and placed his mouth next to her ear.

"I didn't say I didn't," he said as his smirk widened.

And seconds after, their lips were locked in a passionate, strong kiss.

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

"Ino? Oh my god Ino!" Sakura dropped Sasuke's hand and ran over to her friend who was still sleeping in Shikamaru's arms.

She laughed as Ino blinked her eyes open, moaning before she immediately separated from Shikamaru, who groaned at the loss of the warmth. He reached for her trying desperately to get her body in his arms again.

"Shikamaru," Ino hissed in a low voice "People are here."

Shikamaru's eyes snapped wide open and he stopped reaching for her. He sat up quickly to look at those 'people', and saw Sakura laughing while Sasuke smirked, quite amused.

"I-Ino," Sakura gasped out. "You... And.. Shika-!" But she couldn't finish her sentence because she burst out in another fit of hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Ten-Ten asked as she and Neji entered the scene.

Shikamaru groaned and let himself fall on the grass.

Ino wanted to die.

"Shikamaru? Ino?" she questioned.

Neji then smirked, knowing exactly what happened.

It wasn't long before Ten-Ten soon caught up and laughed a short laugh. "Are you kidding me?" she snorted.

"Ehh?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata entered the scene.

Shikamaru sat up quickly, groaned loudly and let himself fall on the grass again, in exasperation. "Troublesome," he muttered.

"Somebody kill me now!" Ino cried out, blushing furiously.

Everybody laughed except the two prodigy's who simply chuckled.

"...Naruto?" Neji questioned, seeing his cousin's hand intertwined with the blonde's.

Naruto looked at Neji and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Neji gritted his teeth. "What are you doing holding my cousin's hand?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Should I run Hinata?"

She nodded shyly and giggled as he let go of her hand and ran in the opposite direction of Neji, screaming profanities. Neji immediately started running after Naruto, looking deadly.

Throughout Konoha you could hear the screaming of fear Naruto was shouting.

Things like "Don't kill me please!" and "Spare my life I still have to become Hokage!"

* * *

**So that's the edited version. Still pretty much the same. Lol.**

**Review.**


End file.
